


Prisoner of Fear

by Kayssna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (never explicitly shown), Alternate Universe-Dead By Daylight, Character Death, M/M, the others are there as minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna
Summary: Jeremy realizes that it’s a trap just a little bit too late. His ankle already caught in the harsh jaws before he can react fast enough to pull back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is a trade fic with missingnolovesfic and if you like this or any of my stories you could absolutely go read her stories!

Jeremy realizes that it’s a trap just a little bit too late. His ankle already caught in the harsh jaws before he can react enough to pull back.

He lets out a small cry of pain before frantically trying to free himself. He’d gotten better at freeing himself but he’s still not amazing at it and as the sound of chains come closer he only grows more frantic.

“Come on,” He mumbles, “shit, _shit_ ,”

“I got ya,” A deep voice says, and he looks up into scared blue eyes. A second later the trap releases and the man books it away from him and Jeremy limps hurriedly to hide behind a nearby tree.

He’s just managed to get behind it when the Trapper runs excitedly to the trap he’d been caught in. Jeremy crams his knuckles into his mouth so he doesn’t make any sounds when the monster lets out a loud raging yell and begins to take off where the man who had saved him had run.

Jeremy gives it a second, two, and finally three before he walks over to the trap that had once caught him and disables it before leaping away hurriedly. It wouldn’t make any difference in the long run but it made something like victory rise up in his chest anyway.

He doesn’t see the blue eyed man again even after he’s caught later and put on a hook. Jeremy doesn’t blame him, he wouldn’t have saved him either.

*

Jeremy ends up in this hell after he goes camping and goes to sleep one night and wakes up the next by a fire with three other wide-eyed people waking up next to him.

They’re all slaughtered immediately. A confused mess of people who are scared, and horrified, and desperate to survive when they catch onto what’s happening.

Jeremy had been one of the first to catch onto what they needed to do, and the other person follows him blindly but then literally pushes him into the monster’s lap when the time comes. It’s not hard to fear hooks after that, and bells will never fail to send a shiver up his spine.

*

He meets the blue eyed-man again just a few rotations later as he’s helping him repair a generator.

“Thanks,” He whispers, as the crows fly overhead and the sound of the ‘Nurse’ screaming echoes in the distance.

“anytime,” The blue-eyed man says, and they give each other a quick nod before darting off as lights flood their immediate area.

Jeremy gets himself killed later when he gets the man off the hook and ends up taking a hit meant for him. It’s possibly the best he’s felt about himself for a long time.

*

He meets several people those first rotations. At first new and scared and then slowly over time graduating to the hopeless and the cynics which is why it’s a surprise to meet an optimist.

“I think we’ll get out,” The bearded man says, and Jeremy can see the outline from his pocket of a wallet. “We can’t stay here forever,” He says confidently.

“We’ve already been here forever,” Jeremy says, after a second. He’s slow, sluggish, and he wonders if the shock will kill him first this round or one of the terrifying monsters that roam whatever horror they go to when the campfire is extinguished.

“No, it’s just been a day since I left my wife,” The man insists, as he pulls out his wallet and shows him a black and white photo of a woman wearing a 60s hairstyle and clothing.

“Why is she wearing her hair like that?” The man next to him asks.

The bearded man gives them an offended look. “She looks beautiful with it,” He defends, and Jeremy nods.

“She does,” He agrees, “but we were wondering why she’s dressed up like she’s from the 1960s?”

“Because she is?” The man says, before his face slowly drains of color as the others give him horrified looks. “Why do you ask?” He says, slowly, and Jeremy can’t be the one to pull the rug out from under him but the man next to him jumps on the opportunity to hurt somebody else.

“Because,” He says, a little gleefully as Jeremy tries desperately to shut him up. “It’s been decades since the 60s,”

The man doesn’t last that round and Jeremy never sees him again.

He picks up familiar glasses several rotations later though and quickly buries them in a makeshift grave that he marks with a small plain stone. “I hope you got to go home to her,” He whispers before hurriedly hiding when the sound of the chainsaw drew nearer.

*

“Ryan,” The blue-eyed man finally introduces himself, as they sit together in front of the warm campfire. “Ryan Haywood,”

“Jeremy,” He introduces himself, and he holds his hand out for the other man to shake. “Jeremy Dooley,”

“Well, Jeremy,” Ryan says, as the campfire starts flickering and two other people give them exhausted looks. “Let’s survive, shall we?”

They make it that round, and Jeremy doesn’t ignore the tingles in his stomach anymore than the way his neck prickles. Instincts are important when they are the only thing you have to rely on anymore.

*

He meets Gavin in the early game, and they stick together. Gavin’s luck a godsend, and Jeremy’s fast and sure hands enough to get them through most of the time.

They make it through several rounds together, and they tell each other their names and how they end up here and then Gavin starts...wasting away is the only way to describe it. Jeremy resorts to carrying him half of the time because he just has so little energy. His eyes grow duller every time Jeremy sees him and even though they don’t need anything to eat or drink he grows even thinner that he was when he meet him.

“I’d like to see Michael,” He whispers as Jeremy fixes a generator next to him, “My lovely boi, Michael and Geoff. I’d love to see Geoff again,”

“You’ll see them again,” Jeremy assures him, “Can you stay with me first though?”

Gavin gives him a sad smile and Jeremy’s chest tightens. “Gavin, please.” He begs.

“I’ll try,” Gavin finally promises, “I’ll try for you Lil’ J.”

They make it two more rotations before he looks up and Gavin is gone and he never finds him again. Jeremy breaks every hook he can the next round in tribute.

*

He falls in love with Ryan over minute snippets and long long times without seeing each other. He dies at least 10 times before he sees him each time. He learns about his family, his love of diet coke, his leather journal where he keeps every parcel of information he can find written in it.

“If we ever manage to leave,” Ryan says, as they do a generator. “I’m gonna take you out somewhere nice.”

“If we ever manage to leave,” Jeremy says, “I’m going to buy you 12 packs of diet coke,”

*

He meets Michael and Geoff as an uncompleted trio and he wonders if the entity does it on purpose. Tries to break people when they band together, or if it even cares at all.

“His name’s Gavin,” They’re saying, and Jeremy stares at them. “Big nose? Squeaky laugh?”

Their faces look hopeless but the fact that they’re even trying says a lot. Michael, he’s wearing the sword that Gavin had said he would be, looks at him. “Have you met a Gavin?” He asks.

Jeremy remembers burying broken glasses, and breaking every hook he could.

“No,” Jeremy replies, “I’ll keep an eye out though,”

He never sees them again.

*

“It whispers,” Ryan says, and as soon as he says it Jeremy can hear it. A low quiet whisper that is too faint to make out the words off. “It never stops,” He says before throwing his beloved black journal into the campfire in front of him.

Jeremy yelps and lunges forward to grab it. He manages to pull it out to hold it carefully against his chest as Ryan stares into the fire with horrified eyes. “I didn’t mean to do that,” He whispers, and that’s far scarier than bells, or screams, or chainsaws could ever be.

“Ryan,” Jeremy says, right before it is extinguished.

He doesn’t see Ryan again for a very very long time

*

Jeremy knows for a fact that the Entity knows what it’s doing now. It has diet coke scattered around on the forest floor as Jeremy tries not to cry.

He buries Ryan’s leather journal and lets Ryan kill him.

Stares into bright blue eyes as pain hits him in waves as he grasps at his shoulder and thinks ‘Fine, fine, you win, you win, please just let me be with him,’

He doesn’t think he imagines the whispers at the back of his head getting louder as the spider legs puncture in him a painful enbrace

*

The person he’s chasing has no idea that there is a trap a little way ahead of him and he grins in anticipation before relishing in their screams a few second later. He picks them up, and then cocks his head as bells chime somewhere in the distance.

They make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudos and a comment! It keeps me on the move to keep writing! <3


End file.
